


A Sirius Case of Jealousy

by WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sirius gets jealous, Tumblr Prompt, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: Remus has a new job and Sirius has a bit of a jealousy issue. ((Very fluffy and cute))





	A Sirius Case of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago for a tumblr Prompt and it's probably one of my favorite little fluff fics. Enjoy ^_^

At first Sirius thought it was a great idea.

 After all, Remus needed a job - or so he insisted, despite Sirius’ argument that he could cover them both financially with his inheritance and his salary as an Auror - and it did seem to make him happy.

The job had flexible hours, no one minded if he needed to take the day off and no one questioned why, and it wasn’t overly strenuous and he got to spend most of his day outside. He was less pale and sickly looking than Sirius had seen him probably since the day they met.

 So it was quite a shock when Remus walked in the door of their tiny flat, went to kiss Sirius hello only to have the other man suddenly pull away with a deep frown. 

Remus blinked at him. “Are you alright?” 

Sirius, who was just as confused about why he felt this terrible jolt in his stomach the moment he buried his face in his lover’s neck to inhale his familiar scent, stared back. “Uh…yeah…sorry, I don’t know what that was about.” He forced a smile and pulled Remus back to him, kissing him lovingly on the lips before nuzzling his collarbone. 

Remus stood very still in Sirius’ arms. “Padfoot…”

“Hmm…?” 

“….are you sniffing me?” 

“…er…no…?”

“You are.” Remus informed him. “And you’re growling.” 

Sirius stopped immediately and straightened up, his cheeks flushing a vibrant red as he ran a hand through his hair. “What? No. That’s…that’s silly, Moony.”

Remus’ brows knitted together as he watched his boyfriend’s nervous behavior. “Right…well, I’m going to have a shower then. Could you start dinner?” 

 Sirius nodded, happy to have a change of subject and went into the kitchen, opening the drawer where they kept the take out menus. “I was thinking of just ordering Chinese, is that alright?” 

“Fine by me.” Remus called from the bathroom before closing the door and starting the shower. 

By the time Remus was showered and dressed, the food had arrived and they decided to have dinner in the living room in front of the small muggle television they had bought.   
Sirius, who had never been one for respecting anyone’s personal space to begin with, was practically in Remus’ lap and would stop eating after almost every other bite to lean in and nuzzle and kiss Remus’ neck and shoulder. 

For the most part, Remus tried to ignore this somewhat odd behavior, occasionally rewarding Sirius by returning a kiss, but he was other wise too hungry to bother questioning anything.

 “Why are you so hungry? Didn’t you get a chance to have lunch today?” Sirius asked, noticing how much more Remus was shoveling into his mouth than usual. 

Remus nodded, swallowing a mouthful of lo mein. “I did. But I ended up splitting half my lunch with Cooper.”

Sirius’ face fell. “Oh.” 

Remus chuckled and shrugged. “I didn’t really mean to, but I admit I couldn’t say no when he was looking at me like that. You know I’m weak when it comes to puppy eyes.” He took another bite of his food.

Sirius suddenly had no appetite.

The following day was no better. Sirius returned from the office late and Remus was already home and showered and preparing dinner. Sirius had come up behind him in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his waist, peppering the back of Remus’ neck with kisses and inhaling the scent that was 100% him and nothing else. 

“You’re in a much less strange mood today.” Remus commented, laughing as Sirius’ day old stubble tickled his shoulder. 

“Yeah, I don’t know what yesterday was about. Maybe I was just tired. Moody’s been a bloody hard ass on James and me lately.” He took a step back to let Remus finish what he was doing. “What’s for dinner?” 

“Shepherd’s pie. Your favorite.” 

Sirius grinned as his mouth began to water. “And what have I done to deserve that?” 

Remus smiled over his shoulder at him. “No particular reason, love.” He glanced down and frowned. “Padfoot, go take those boots off by the front door. You’ve tracked mud in again.”

“Sorry,” Sirius muttered. He took out his wand to vanish the mess and went back out to kick his shoes off just under the coat rack.   
Two minutes later he was stomping angrily back into the kitchen.

“So,” He said sharply. “Making my favorite meal for no reason?”

Remus turned around slowly and stared at him. “Er…yeah, why? I shouldn’t need a reason to-”

Sirius let out a bark like laugh and held his hand up. Pinched between his thumb and forefinger was a blonde hair. “So then what’s _this_?”

Remus blinked at him a few times, unsure of what to say. “What’s what?”

“This! A blonde hair! On your coat! What the hell, Moony!” Sirius demanded, stomping his foot. 

Remus rolled his eyes and plucked the hair from Sirius’ grasp. “It’s probably from Cooper. He wouldn’t leave me be today. He was practically on top of me for my whole shift. Honestly Sirius, what’s gotten into you?”

“Cooper,” Sirius muttered venomously, folding his arms. “Seems like you and Cooper have bonded pretty well.” 

“He’s new, Sirius, and he doesn’t get on well with the others yet so he’s a little clingy with me. Why are you so upset about this?”

“I’m not upset!” Sirius whined, plopping down into a chair at the kitchen table and pouting.

Remus was silent as he made a plate for his sulking boyfriend and slid it in front of him. “You know, if you’d like to come by and meet Cooper and the others, I think you’d get along with them.” He said quietly as he sat down across from him. “And then you’d see there was nothing to be so wound up over.“ Sirius pushed his food around his plate with his fork stubbornly and didn’t reply. 

“Padfoot,” Remus tried again. He gently prodded the other man’s leg with his foot. “Come on, love. There’s no need to be jealous. Come to work with me tomorrow. You’ve got the day off, don’t you?” 

Sirius chewed his bottom lip for a moment and sighed. “Fine.”

Remus smiled. “Good. Now stop playing with your food and eat.” 

Sirius had some things he had to take care of in the office the next morning even though technically it was his day off, so he agrees to meet Remus afterward. 

“You know that’s stupid, right?” James laughed when Sirius explained why he seemed so cranky. 

“You wouldn’t understand.” Grumbled Sirius.

“There’s lots of things I don’t understand about you crazy mutts.” James teased lightly. “But I’m telling you, this is probably the most idiotic thing I’ve ever heard.”

Sirius shot him a dirty look. “Yeah, well…you got all bent out of shape about Lily spending time with that bloke at her job a few months back…what was his name?”

James groaned and rolled his eyes. “Ugh, Roger. But see, that’s a completely different situation-”

“James, you and Lily are married. You’ve got a sprog on the way. She’s not going to run off and replace you.” Sirius sighed, leaning against the wall of James’ cubical. 

James chuckled and reached to scratch Sirius’ head. “Aww, Padfoot thinks Remus is going to replace him? How cute!” 

Sirius scowled and swatted James’ had away. “Cut it out!” He straightened up and checked his watch. “I’ve got to go. I promised Moony I’d meet him at the park with lunch.”

“Alright.” James smirked. “Play nice, Pads.”

Sirius flipped him the finger and left.

The park wasn’t too far from Sirius’ office so he opted to walk rather than apparate. He smoked a cigarette on the way and stopped at a deli for sandwiches to bring. When he arrived at the park, he could see Remus sitting on a bench, looking off in the opposite direction and smiling with amusement at something. Sirius sighed, pulling himself together, and strode over to him.

“Hey.” He said once he was closer to get the other man’s attention. 

Remus turned his head and his smile grew. “Hello, love.” He moved over to give his boyfriend room and leaned in for a kiss. “How was your morning?” 

Sirius shrugged. “Alright I guess. James was being a twat.” 

“So same old, same old?” 

“Yeah.” Sirius smiled a little. He held up the bag from the deli. “Hungry?” 

“Starved, thanks.” Remus replied gratefully, accepting the sandwich that Sirius handed him. No sooner had he began to unwrap the paper around the sandwich, a giant golden retriever bounded over, jumping up and resting his paws on Remus’ knees and barking. 

Remus sighed. “Cooper, no.” He shoved the dog down. “I told you it was a one time thing.”

Sirius’ eyes narrowed as Remus reached into his pocket and took out a biscuit. “Sit, Coop.”

The dog sat, tail wagging excitedly and Remus threw the treat for him to chase after. Once the dog had run off to find the cookie, Remus gave Sirius a sideways glance. 

“Pads…”

“So that’s Cooper.” 

Remus chuckled. “Yes, it is.” 

“He likes you.” 

“He likes biscuits. I have them. So yes, he does.”

Sirius was quiet for a while as he watched the other dogs come up to Remus, sniffing around for treats now that one had been spotted. His heart ached as Remus laughed and scratched one behind the ear (“This is Max.” Remus introduced the Boston terrier) and he actually whined when his boyfriend hugged a German shepherd named Duke around the neck and received a wet lick to the cheek. 

Once Remus managed to distract all the dogs he walked with treats, he turned back to Sirius. 

“I was thinking of maybe getting one.” 

Sirius’ eyes went wide and his body went rigid. That was the last straw. He stood up. “No! Moony, this…this is exactly why- _no_! Why would you even need another dog! You’ve got…am I not good enough all of the sudden? I’m better than just some normal mutt, aren’t I? I’m-”

Remus began to howl with laughter, doubled over on the bench. “You really are jealous, aren’t you?” He said once he had caught his breath. “Merlin, Padfoot. I’m not going to replace you! Are you thick?” He took Sirius’ hand and pulled him back onto the bench beside him and wove his fingers through his dark hair, gently scratching his scalp with his nails the way he knew Sirius liked. “I was teasing, love. I don’t need any dog but Padfoot in my life.” He pulled Sirius in for a kiss. “I do need this dog walking job though. The hours are good and it pays enough and I enjoy it. So I need you to stop behaving like I’m sending you to the pound just because I pet another dog.”

Sirius sighed. “Alright. Sorry, Moony. I don’t know what came over me…you’re right, it was silly.” He smiled sheepishly and accepted another kiss from Remus, feeling immensely better about everything. 

The kiss was interrupted by a wet nose nuzzling their interlocked hands and a paw prodding at Sirius knee. Sirius looked down to see Cooper staring up with big, brown puppy eyes and a giant stick in his mouth. 

Remus grabbed the stick, with some difficulty, and held it up. “Cooper sit.” 

The dog sat and waited patiently, but Remus didn’t throw it right away. He looked around. There was no one in else in the park. “Padfoot?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Fetch.” He smirked, pausing just long enough for Sirius to transform and laughed as he watched the golden retreiver and his own shaggy black dog chase after it. “Silly mutt…”


End file.
